Raven Of The Night
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Its a Alice in the Country of Hearts and the rest. Like the Manga how Alice has different parings. This one is going to have different story's about Alice's daughter. Its rated M. If you want to know what each story is about you have you go and read them. Enjoy! !


_**Doing a new fanfiction of Alice in the country of hearts, clover and the other ones. I own nothing but my OC's and the plot. If you dont like then dont read or review. I hope you like this story. This is going to be very different from the manga's. Wonderland is real not a dream.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Black Rabbit Love: 1**_

 _ **Raven's pov**_

Every since I was little my mother told me story's about wonderland and what she did. My father left when I was eight. Now mom is getting remarried to a bad man. Now I'm in a bright neon pink dress. One of the colors I hate the most. I hate the man a lot. He hits me and my mother.

But she loves him more then me. So while every one is dancing I slipped out the back door. I got on my bike and headed home. I'm 19 now and I can leave. I would have left earlier but he would track me down beat the life out of me. Then took me home and beat me some more. Once at home I packed everything I owned. Not a lot since he sold most of it. I had my clothes, pictures and books. I hate my self for this but I have to leave my bike here.

My baby will be sold and I have to work harder to buy me a new one. I jumped out of my window and left. Knowing him he would find me gone and come looking for me. So I didn't bother changing out of my dress. I ran threw the dark garden. I heard a voice inside my head.

 _ **This way.**_ It said and I followed it. As I ran I couldn't see the ground. Then out of nowhere I fell down a hole. The first thing that came to mind is he did this. Like he knew I would run for it. But I never fell to the bottom. It felt like I kept falling down. I looked up to see the hole closing.

"This is like what happen to mother. But with out Peter White." I said to my self as I fell. _**Was that Nightmare that spoke to me?**_ I thought to my self. I waited for someone to speak again but no one. Then I came out of the sky and fell into a tree.

Ripping my dress as I fell threw the tree to the ground. My bag fell on top of me hard. I rolled over to my back taking in deep breaths. Then I slowly got up and put my bag over my shoulder. Then started to walk.

 _ **3rd Person's pov**_

Every since Alice left them every one in all lands. Felt depressed and even killing didn't make them smile. Blood and the others walked threw town not sure what the hell they should be doing. They saw a crawed out side a cloth shop. "Hey boss what do you think is happening?" Dee asked him. Blood looked down at him. "I don't know but we better go and see what is happing." Blood said to them.

Elliot looked at him as they walked closer. "I know one of the girl's that works there. I can ask what happened." Elliot said to Blood. "Go and see what happened." Blood said to Elliot. He nodded as he walked into the shop. "Hey Elliot what brings you here?" Said Tommy.

"Just wanted to know what happened here?" Elliot said to him. "Some one broke in took some of the cloths. But we think they made clothes or something. The shoe shop has been broken into as while. Some nice leather black heels has been tooken." Tommy said to his friend. "Really so a girl did this? I wonder who she is and if it will be fun to kill her." Elliot said trying to forget about Alice and what she said about killing.

"Maybe. If you don't mind if you find her before you kill her can you bring her here so I can watch?" Tommy asked him. "Sure Tommy I do that for you." Elliot said with a smile. Then he left the shop and told Blood what happened. "A girl? I wonder who she is." Blood said as they headed back to Hatter manion. Sidney Black made his way to Heart castle.

Queen Crysta wanted some papers signed. Sidney hated this. As he walked threw the forest he saw heard someone singing. He never heard a voice like that before. He came to a river so see a girl in all black. His black loppy ears wiggled a little when he saw someone else in black. The girl stopped and looked at him. She has a black cloak on and a mask coving her face.

"Hello." Sidney said in a breathless voice. "Hello?" She said to him. Not sure what he wants. "Who are you madam of darkness?" Sidney said to her. "My name is Raven." Raven said to Sidney. "My name is Sidney Black." Sidney said as he moved closer to Raven.

"Its nice to meet you Sidney." Raven said as she stood up to look at him. Sidney wanted to take off her hood. "I never seen you before around here." He said to her. "I'm new." Raven said to him with a small smile. "I see." Sidney said as he could hear her heart beating. "Your a outsider." Sidney said with shock.

Not sure if he was ok with this or not. "Please don't tell anyone. I just want to be left alone in my darkness." Raven said and Sidney smiled at her. "You like darkness?" Sidney said forgetting the other stuff she just said. "I love the color black and darkness is all black. That's why I stay in the deep forest. It stay's dark no matter what." Raven said as she looked at the water.

Sidney never thought he would meet someone that would love black as much as him. "Do you know how to fight?" Raven asked Sidney. "Yes, but why my black beauty?" Sidney said making Raven blush under her mask. "I need somone to help me learn to fight. I know this world is dangeres. I know how to fight but I need to learn how to use a weapon." Raven said to him.

Sidney looked at her. "How do you know so much about our world?" Sidney said to her. "My mother told me about this place when I was small." Raven said slowly. Sidney looked at her with wide eyes. "Your mother is Alice." He said to her. "Yes." Raven said to him.

"Why are you here for?" Sidney said to Raven. Not sure what he should feel. Standing in front of him is the offspring of Alice Liddell. But he can tell she is nothing like her happy bright mother. Raven is darker. "She got remarried to a bastered who beats me. I couldn't take it. I left before he could kill me." Raven said softly. "If I could I would kill him for you." Sidney said to her.

Raven looked at the black rabbit. "Why would you do that for?" Raven asked him in shock. "Cause you are like me. No one around here like's black." Sidney said to her. "Mother said you are different from every one. And at some times she use to call me her black rabbit when I was being bad." Raven said in a small voice.

"What did she call you when you were good?" Sidney ask with a smile. "Her little white rabbit." Raven said with rage in her voice. Sidney chuckled softly and Raven looked at him. "When I was little I liked my nicknames. But now I think it was just a painful reminder for her." Raven said to him. "Why do you think that for?" Sidney said to her. Feeling a little sad for the little Raven. "Cause she told me that I look like my father who has a double here. After he left she wasn't the same." Raven said as she took her hood off. Her long black hair hit the ground. Then she slowly took off her mask and Sidney looked at her with her mouth open.

Cause standing in front of him is a female Blood but with Alice's eyes. "I see why she would do that for." Sidney said softly. "Yeah. That's why I became like this. But I like this me better. I love the black clothes and chains." Raven said as she took off her cloak. Sidney felt something going on with his body.

Cause Raven is in a black mini skirt with chains hanging from her wide hips. Then in a tight black corset that laced up in the front. But she had it opened from the top to the bottom. But its still tight enought for her huge breast's push up against her self. Sidney can see she has some tattoos and piecings. The tattoo's he could see is a lizard, cat head, small mouse, a clock, a sword, a top hat, pole axe's, guns, a heart, a clover, and he couldn't see the others.

Everything is together. Each one had a different color. Her belly button is pierced with a bloodred top hat. Her ear's are pierced a few times. Even her nose as a little stud in it. "You are very different from your mother Raven. I like it." Sidney said with a smile at the girl. Raven ran her thumbs under her belly chains as she looked at him as she licked her lips.

"That is hot Raven." Sidney said as he felt him self getting harder. "I know I really like your black ears Sidney." Raven said as she slowly walked over to him. Sidney watched as the sexy girl walk over to him. "You really like my ears?" He said softly to her as he moved some of Raven's hair out of her face. "Yes I think they are very sexy." Raven said as she moved her hand to one of his ears.

Sidney watch Raven as she reached up and started to rub one of his ears. Sidney never let anyone touch his ears like this. "That feels nice." Sidney said as he closed his eyes.

"I'm glade you like this Sidney." Raven said before she moved her other hand to his other ear. Sidney put his hand on her hips and pulled Raven closer to him. He hasn't been with anyone in a very, very long time. "Have you been with a man?" Sidney asked her. "Yes I have. A few times." Raven said and Sidney smiled as he opened his eyes and looked down at her. "What about a rabbit?" Sidney said with a smile.

Raven giggled at little. "No I haven't. Then again their aren't rabbits like you in my world. If there was then would have been chancing them." Raven said to him. "That is something. I really want to do more. But I have some stuff I need to do at Heart Castle." Sidney said with a growl.

Wishing for the first time he didn't have to work. "If you want I can go with you?" Raven said not wanting to be alone and horny. "Ok put on your mask and cloak again. Take this clock and put it over your heart. Then I will take you back to my house. I will get you some weapons and teach you how to use them." Sidney said to her.

Raven smirked at him as she did what he asked. "Sounds good. You make sure no one kills me right?" Raven asked him. "Yes I wont let anything happen to my dark beauty." Sidney said as he took Raven's hand and pulled her with him.

 _ **Raven's pov**_

I heard about Sidney Black. But I never thought he would be this awesome. I could see some of his white hairs. But they started to turn black again. He held my hand as he walked to Heart Castle. Then he let go so he could put it on his weapon. I moved closer to the black rabbit.

"Its ok Raven. It might not be safe to tell anyone who you really are." Sidney said to me. "Ok Sidney. Your so cute." I said to him and he blushed a little. "You think I'm cute?" Sidney said going even redder. I giggled softly at him.

"Yep your even cutier when you blush dark rabbit boy." I said and he looked at me with a smile. "Sidney who is your frined?" Came a male voice. I looked up to see a man with a sword. This must be Ace the Knight of the Heart Castle. "This is the new member of diamond castle. She is my right hand girl." Sidney said to him.

Ace looked at me as I wraped my self up more in my cloak. He smiled down at me. "Your right hand girl? That's a new one Sidney." Ace said with a smile. "Ace behave your self." Sidney growled at him. "Sorry Sidney. You have mysterious woman at your side. I never seen her around before." Ace said as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

I pulled Sidney back with me a Ace pulled out his sword and swang it at us. "She's has fast eyes. Your lucky Sidney." Ace said as he smiled more. Sidney pulled out his gun, as he moved me behind him. "Ace I don't have time for a fight. I need to get this paper's signed." Sidney said to Ace.

"What is your name?" Ace said as he looked around Sidney at me. "My name is Raven." I said to him. "Nice to meet you Raven I'm Ace the Knight of Heart Castle." Ace said before he put his sword up. "Nice to meet you to Ace." I said before I put my chin on Sidney's shoulder.

"Will I got to go see you two later." Ace said before he left us. I watch him go and I moved back to Sidney's side. "Is he always like that?" I asked with a smile. "Sometimes. But you my black rose don't have to worry about him." Sidney said before we kept on walking. I looked at the gardens every thing is so red. "Wow." I said. Sidney looked at me.

"You like red too?" Sidney said with a snear. "Not just any shade of red. I really like the dark red. Like blood cause its red but it looks more like black then red." I said. Sidney smiled at me. "I never thought about it like that." Sidney said with a smile. "I love to color of blood. Will I love blood it self. How it feels and it looks." I said as we walked into the castle.

"It is pretty when it pours out of someone." Sidney said he looked at me. I giggled a little when he said that. Sidney blushed a little but stopped when we walked into the throne room. Queen Vivaldi looked at us as we walked closer. The story's mum use to tell me about her. The beauty of Vivaldi no story could do justice for her. You have to see her to see her pure beauty.

"What do you want with us Sidney?" Vivaldi said to Sidney but her eyes is on me. "My queen needs you to read this and then sign them." Sidney said in his buisness voice. "We will when we get the chance. But who is your little friend?" She said with a smile. Sidney looked at me then nodded his head at me.

"Queen Vivaldi its nice to meet you. I am Raven." I said to her. She looked at me then smile. "We are happy to meet you Raven. Sidney you can show Raven around this might take a while." Vivaldi said and someone came over to us.

Sidney handed the papers to him then left. Sidney turned around and I followed my black rabbit. I didn't look where I was going and bumped into some one. I took a few steps back and looked up to see a white haired rabbit.

Peter White looked down at me. "Sorry." I said as Sidney looked as me but glared at the white rabbit. "Who are you?" Peter said as he pointed his gun at me. Sidney pointed his right at Peter's head. He wont be able to move out of the way in time. "Raven." I said to him.

"Drop your gun White." Sidney said with rage in his voice. "What are you doing here?" He asked me not listening to Sidney. "I'm the new girl at Queen Crysta's castle. Sidney brought me along to show me how things work Prime Minister." I said to Peter. He looked at me as he slowly put down the gun. Sidney put his away. "I would kill you but if I did that then Sid will shoot me." Peter said and I punched Peter who when flying back. Sidney looked at me. "Don't call him Sid Peter." I growled at him. I could feel something coming off me.

"Raven your dark side is coming out." Sidney said in a husky voice. I turned to look at him. "Sorry about that Sidney. I really don't know where that came from." I said as I looked at Peter. "Sorry about that Peter." I said as I walked over to him and held out my hand.

He looked at me then took my hand. "Its ok I guess but next time I will shoot you." He said to me as I pulled him up to his feet. "You can try sir." I said with a smile. Peter looked at me and there was something in his eyes I didn't like. "Come along Raven." Sidney said as he held out his arm to me.

I walked over to him and took it. I yawned a little as we walked down a hall. "Your tired Raven?" Sidney said softly to me. "A little Sidney. I been sleeping in tree's and in caves. So I don't get good sleep." I said softly.

"Its night time and I do have a room here. Even though I hate this place. Came with me." Sidney said softly as he took me down some hall ways. Then threw a door. I heard Sidney lock the door behind him. "You can take off your cloak Raven. No one is going to come and see you." Sidney said as I started to take off my cloak.

I put it on the chair, then took off my heels. I tossed them to the side. Then I took off my tight corest off. I kept my bra on and I can feel Sidney's eyes on me. Then I took off my gloves and skirt. "You don't know who long its been since I was able to sleep like this." I said as I turned around to see Sidney's nose started to bleed.

"Your ok Sidney?" I said with worry as I moved closer to him. "Yes I'm fine Raven. I never seen panties like that before." Sidney said as he wiped his nose. I giggled a little at him. "This is called a thong love." I said as I pulled it then let it go. It hit my hip with a soft smacking sound.

"I like." Sidney said as he came over to me. His warm hands slide across my skin. Making me moan a little. "That's cute." Sidney said softly to me. I tilted my head to the side letting my hair slide over my shoulder. I purred softly as I slid my hands under his coat. Then pushed it back over his shoulders till it fell off and hit the floor with a soft thud.

Sidney's ear's twitched a little as my hands undid his shirt. I bit my lip when I saw his body. He is ripped and I can see some scars. I bent down and licked one of his scars. Sidney moaned a little as I made my way up as my hands undid his pants. Once his pants dropped to the floor. Sidney pushed me back till I fell back on to the bed. Then he pulled off my black thong as I took off my bra.

I saw how hard he has gotten. I whimpered a little as he moved between my legs. "I hope that is a good whimper." Sidney said before licked my stomach making me moan. "Its a very good whimper Sidney. I really want you." I moaned as I licked his neck. Sidney smiled a little before he rubbed his cock against my pussy. Its been years since I felt a mans cock agaisnt my pussy. "Good cause I really want you to Raven." Sidney moaned before he slowly slid his huge cock into me. I moaned loud as he went in deeper into me. I never felt anything like him before. I can feel every part of his cock pressing up against my walls.

Sidney moaned as he pushed him self into me. "You feel so good Raven." Sidney moaned as he pulled down. Then he rammed it into me me hard. Making me scream out with pleasure. Sidney smiled down at me as he went on. I closed my eyes as I dug my nails into his back. Making him moan as he put his face into the crook of my nick. I felt his lips kissing my neck as he went on. Sidney's black bunny ears's rubbed against my face. I giggled a little before I nibbled on one of his ears while I moaned. Sidney pulled back and I let go so I wouldn't hurt him.

"That feels good and weird at the same time." Sidney said in a low husky voice. I smiled before I rolled over fast. That Sidney growled as he looked up at me. His warm hands went to my hips.

"What are you doing Raven?" Sidney said with a smirk. I moved my hips around making my black rabbit moan then thrust up hard into me. I threw my head back and screamed out again as I started to ride his huge cock. Sidney moaned as I sped up. "Raven! ! !" Sidney yelled as he pulled me down hard as I felt his cock start to throb really hard.

Then I felt him let out his hot thick cum inside me. "SIDNEY! ! !" I screamed out as I to climax with him. I laid on his chest panting along side with Sidney. He put his arms armed me. "Sorry I didn't last long." Sidney said in a low voice. I smiled before I kissed his bare chest. "Its ok love. It has been a while since both of us had sex. The more we do it the long we can go." I said as I snuggled closer to my dark lover. "Let's caugh our breath then let's go again." Sidney said before he kissed the top of my black head.

I smiled more as I looked up into his dark eyes. I pressed my lips against his and closed our eyes as we made out. "Mhmm." Sidney said as he slid his warm hands into my hair. I moaned as I pressed my body up against his. Sidney started to get hard again. I smiled as I slid my hand down to his cock. But before we could go on, someone knocked on the door.

"Sidney?" Came Peter's voice. I growled at I looked at the door. "What?" Sidney said with rage in his voice. "Sorry to bother you, but people heard screaming." Peter said with worry. I smiled down at Sidney. "What to see something funny?" I said as my smile turned into a smirk. Sidney looked at me. "What are you doing to do love?" He said softly to me.

I got off Sidney put on my mask before I wrapped the sheets around me. "Is everything ok in there?" Peter said with more worry. I giggled as I walked over to the door. I can hear Sidney chuckling as I walked on. I unlocked the door then opened it. Standing on the other side of the door is Peter and Ace. They looked down at me and both of their mouths fell open.

I was showing a little of my breasts. "Oh! Sorry about that." I said as I coved them up. "What is going on here?" Ace said before he smiled at me. I licked my lips as I looked at them. "Sorry about that. Sidney just know's how to please a girl. I didn't mean to scream but it felt so damn great." I said in a husky voice as I ran my hand down one of my breast.

I can see their eyes following my hand down my breasts till I stopped above my crotch. "Boys my face is up here." I said with a giggle. Their eyes snapped back up to my face. I giggled again at them.

"Sorry about that Raven." Peter said as his face went red. Ace smiled more at me as he looked me up and down for the third time. "We try to keep it down but I don't think that is going to happen. So If no one want's to stay up the hole time. They should find some where else till the paper's get done.

Then we will be on our way." I said as I juggled my breasts at them. Making Peter to redder and Ace stayed the same. "While we let you two get back to your play time." Peter said as he pulled Ace with him.

I closed the door and locked it. Then I turned around giggling like a mad person. I took off my mask and put it on the table. Before I ran and jumped on top of Sidney. "That was good." Sidney said to me before he pull me down and kissed me hard. I purred as I started to rub his cock with my hand.

 _ **Hello my Minions! ! ! I hope you like the first chapter! ! What do you think of it? Is it ok? Does it have a good start? Is it long enough? I'm thinking about doing each chapter longer like this one or longer. So it might take me a while to write each chapter. Not sure if I'm going to pare up Raven with just one guy or girl. As the story goes on I might pick one. I want you my minions to let me know who do you think. Or should she just keep going around. If I don't get anything back then I pick what Raven should do. Any way that is it for now and I hope you will keep reading. Till the next chapter. . .take is easy! ! ! Reviews=More Chapters! ! ! !**_


End file.
